


Obsessed with Him

by Sametoyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sametoyou/pseuds/Sametoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis cuddle. They talk about Louis' glasses and football.  Maybe they're a bit too obsessed with each other but that doesn't matter, they love each other. ~1,800 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessed with Him

**Author's Note:**

> Writing after eating Nutella really gives great results. Sorry for any mistakes though, I just wrote this in couple of hours.  
> This is entirely a gift to my wonderful friend Caroline for always helping me, listening to me, and just being her perfect self. I couldn't ask for a better friend, you've been helping me a lot especially recently and I just love you so much. Thank you for everything.
> 
>  _EDIT:_ This fic has been recommended in a larry fanfic tumblr and it's my first fic to get over 2000 hits. Thank you so much for whoever it is that recommended this fic and thank you for every single one of you who took the time to read this. I'm honestly still surprised that it got over 100 hits. I got thrilled when it reached 300 hits and this is just so much for me. Thank you so so much.

"Louis, are you sleeping?" Harry whispers softly as he gets out of the bathroom, towel covering his wet curls.

"If I was sleeping I wouldn't answer but since I'm answering then that means I'm not sleeping. But if my answer is yes I'm sleeping, does that make me awake or asleep?" Louis says and Harry laughs.

"You have to make it so complicated?" Harry asks him as he finally steps in the room but he freezes in his tracks when his eyes land on Louis; there he is laying on their bed, head peaking under the comforter with his phone in his hands but most importantly, he is wearing his glasses.

Harry grins goofily to himself, dimples showing, because the sight of Louis wearing glasses is a sight he'll never get tired of seeing. His glasses somehow make the small features of his face more visible, like when he smiles and laughs, the crinkles by his eyes are much more visible. They also somehow make his eyes seem even bluer and brighter and Harry always gets lost in them. And his long eyelashes seem somehow even prettier. Harry loves everything about Louis; there isn't a single feature of Louis that Harry dislikes. But he definitely loves his eyelashes, how long they are and how pretty they are.

He could spend an entire day, or week, or a month just admiring Louis and it still won't be enough. He certainly is obsessed with Louis. But he can't help it but be obsessed with him― he loves him. He knows that no matter what may happen he'll always have Louis by his side loving him and he'll never feel lonely as long as he has Louis because in these last few years he has known Louis, there hasn't been a moment where Louis made him feel lonely.

"I'm serious about my question Harry." Louis continues and smirks. He lowers his phone to see Harry and raises a brow, "why are you grinning?"

"You're wearing your glasses." Harry simply answers as he sits down at the edge of the bed. He brushes Louis' hair away gently and softly, and Louis' skin is so soft and warm.

"It's just glasses." Louis answers voice sounding so calm and soft, a clear indication he's loving the soft touches from Harry.

"I love it when you wear your glasses." Harry speaks again, still so softly. His hand is still resting on Louis' forehead, gentle touches against Louis' skin. Louis smiles, crinkles showing and eyes looking even a brighter shade of blue. He sits up in bed, his phone long forgotten, and he shivers slightly when he is no longer covered by the comforter. He stares at Harry's loving and gentle green eyes for a while and then he pokes Harry's nose.

"You're adorable." Louis says and Harry giggles. He raises Harry's shirt a little bit and rests his hands delicately against Harry's skin under his shirt. His hands seems so warm and comfortable against Harry's skin and it's a familiar feeling he always has. Louis leans forward, catching Harry's mouth for a sweet, loving kiss and Harry kisses him instantly back. At that, Louis' touch gets a bit tighter, pulling Harry closer, but it is still so delicate, gentle, and full of love. That's the thing about the both of them, they always pull each other closer and closer, never getting enough of each other and their touches. They pull away after a while to rest their foreheads against each other. Harry's eyes slowly open and they stay like that for a while, just staring at each other.

"Your hair is still wet." Louis speaks as one of his hands find its way to Harry's curls. He ruffles Harry's hair and then brushes his fingers over the nape of Harry's neck, softly pulling on the curls at the back of his neck. After a while, Harry rests his chin on Louis' shoulder but then tilts it up and he presses his mouth against Louis' jaw, just a gentle touch because it makes both of them comfortable.

Louis removes the towel from Harry's hair and tosses it somewhere in the room. The slight ends of his brown curls seem a bit golden because of the lightning―the only source of light in the room being from the lamp on the nightstand― and Louis continues softly pulling on his curls until he softly pulls Harry away. Without sharing a single word, Louis gently pulls on Harry's shirt and Harry knows what Louis is trying to say. He pulls off his shirt while Louis puts his glasses on the nightstand. Harry places a kiss on his temple before he gently pulls off Louis' shirt. Louis straightaway holds his arms up and Harry chuckles as he pulls his shirt down Louis' arms and over his head, messing Louis' hair a little bit. He pulls it all the way down and then softly ruffles Louis' hair and Louis sighs in content.

Louis loves it when Harry does that. He loves it when he wears Harry's t-shirts and goes to sleep in them. He loves how it's big and loose on him and he loves how it smells like Harry; his berry shampoo but still having that comforting distinguishing smell of Harry.

Louis tosses himself back on the bed and Harry joins him. He curls into Louis' side and then clings on to Louis' arm before shifting a little bit to rest his head on Louis' chest. Louis starts to comb his finger through Harry's damp hair delicately and Harry makes satisfied sounds. Louis laughs as he tugs on the comforter. He makes sure to cover Harry very well since he will be sleeping shirtless and he doesn't want him to get cold in his sleep. With his other arm, he slowly reaches to turn off the lamp without moving much not wanting to discomfort Harry. They stay like that after he switches off the light, just enjoying the silence of the room as Louis continues combing his finger through Harry's hair.

"Who were you talking to earlier?" Harry asks breaking the silence

"Liam. Talked to him about today and how much of a shit football player he is." Louis laughs and Harry laughs as well

"Compared to you though of course he will be terrible." Harry sincerely answers while slowly stroking Louis' arm with his fingers.

"I am not that great. But yeah me and Zayn played pretty well today." Louis says while smiling so proudly and cheerfully remembering when the five of them decided to play a quick game of footie earlier today. Louis, Zayn, and Harry had teamed up but being his usual clumsy self, Harry ended up sitting on the side watching them play the game while cheering on Louis to win and laughing every now and then on every little thing they did. Louis and Zayn did eventually won and Harry felt so proud.

"That goal was pretty amazing though." Harry says smiling as he remembers Louis kicking the ball and scoring.

"Yeah! Niall and Liam thought that I would pass it to Zayn." Louis says and Harry can hear the joy in his voice and he lifts his head a little bit to see Louis' huge grin and Harry instantly smiles.

He loves hearing Louis talk about football for many reasons. One is that he knows that Louis loves football and he gets really happy playing it or talking about it and Harry loves seeing Louis smiling and being happy and if football is capable of doing that, then Harry is more than happy to continue talking about football and sometimes even play with him even if he ends up embarrassing himself because Louis in the end would be happy. He'll do anything just to see Louis happy. So he smiles now because Louis is happy and knowing Louis is happy is enough to make him smile.

"I noticed that. When you had the football you looked at where Niall was and took two small steps backwards. I knew that you weren't going to pass it to Zayn." Harry says softly as he closes his eyes and Louis stops combing his fingers through Harry's curls and Harry whines a little bit.

"You noticed that?" Louis asks dumbfounded. Those two steps he took were barely noticeable, for anyone watching it would just seem him trying to stop to kick the ball to Zayn but Harry had noticed that. He noticed the small detail nobody did and he shouldn't be surprised because Harry notices those small little details about him all the time. Louis looks down at Harry to see him smiling calmly, his eyes closed as he tenderly continues drawing random patterns on Louis' arm with his fingers softly.

"Of course I did. I always do." Harry speaks softly and then he feels Louis' arms around him gently pulling Harry. He easily complies and in a second Harry is no longer resting his head on Louis' chest, but instead he has curled and tucked himself into Louis' side, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Louis' arms are still around him holding him tightly and securely but still so tenderly because that's how Louis' touches are to Harry soft, gentle, tender, and delicate. Like Harry is this precious thing he has to take care of and protect and Harry loves it feeling so secure when he holds him like this. Louis does these things, such as these touches, to show that Harry is dear and precious to him. He might not say it out loud but his actions speak for him. Harry doesn't mind that either because Louis shows him that he loves him in his actions and by the things he says every day.

"Babe, I love you so much." Louis speaks softly as he pulls Harry closer and Harry himself even shifts to get closer.

"I love you too sweetheart." Harry replies using the same soft quiet tone. He then feels Louis' mouth pressing on his forehead and he presses a kiss followed by another and then another. Louis then puts on of his arms around Harry's head holding securely and he starts to softly run his fingers through Harry's hair and Harry relaxes, body goes lax and boneless against Louis. He never feels like this, so secure and protected, only in Louis' warm arms holding him so gently, tenderly, and protectively. Harry let's out some satisfied little sounds and Louis suddenly feels like his heart is too big for his chest.

"I love you Louis." Harry speaks in a tiny voice sounding sleepy.

Louis seems to know that as he presses a kiss to Harry's hair while whispering to him "I love you Harry forever and always. Now go to sleep babe, I'll hold you."

Harry smiles against Louis skin, "goodnight," he says already drifting into sleep but not before hearing Louis' precious words,

"Goodnight my baby."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


End file.
